isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Thea
Thea's World At a ripe, young age she went out to sea in search of adventure - not very well favoring living in questionable situations her mother provided. Her search ran cold quickly, however, and she instead found life at sea to be quite enjoyable. Unfortunately, however, there is no place for a woman in the King's Navy. Thus being the case, her young mind was easily swayed toward the ways of piracy by the charm of her first true friend. Later, naturally, the source of her undying desire for vengeance. The further she fell into the life of the unrighteous, the clearer her priorities became. Namely one thing and one thing alone: herself. The world owed her nothing, and she owed it nothing in return. Thea in Amras She fell through in the midst of a typical 15th century pub brawl. Halfway through a punch, she had suddenly found herself face down in the sand. Stinking, bruised up and soaked to the bone in rum... the first person she laid eyes on was not a human at all. Considering that she was likely seeing more than double, it was a understandable reason to pass out. The first to suffer her stench on a close basis was none other than, at the time, a simple woman by the name of Rofine. To this day, the pirate still doesn't know that her very best drinking buddy and the current Captain of the Guard is the one to thank for that trip to the infirmary. Though she wanted nothing to do with the healing tea ("grass water", as she fondly calls it) a strange, pale man with a gentle gaze and a fiery temper - once known as Doctor Cassius moon, now a war hero - healed her straight up. Naturally, she repaid him by putting drinks on his tab without his permission. The wretched, selfish and stinking pirate made a nuisance of herself for several days. Perhaps weeks, even - not like she can truly remember - before discovering that it was unlikely that she'd ever find a crew willing to take her on... considering most of them were actually honest trade-ships, as it were. So, she tried to turn her way towards something else she knew: tobacco. Though, that soon turned to anything one can put into a pipe and then some. Through both dishonest and honest means, she gathered up enough money to buy a home with a shopfront and start up her own shady little business. Over the time spent it became something successful, and in the midst of it all she became close to yet another extraordinary person under the guise of someone simple. The punky, orange-haired elf won her friendship over easily, and became the more valued amongst the little, growing collection of valued people in her life. In between running a buisiness and learning that wealth lies in things other than the material, she became Dock Master by the hand of a land-grabby entrepreneur... and soon began to find her pockets full of hard-earned money. She'd become the type of person who wanted to wash up, the type of person to fall in love well enough to agree to wearing a ring, even the type of person to help out when there's nothing in it for her. Well... sometimes, to that last one. The love of gold is a hard love to leave behind. Renting out her home to a nice pair of herbalists and moving in with that orange-haired punk, Kylar - who later became Amras' very own Archmage - the pirate has led a life since containing magic and mystery and quite a bit of silliness. Life could be simple, under these circumstances - if it wasn't Amras. Adventure waits, still, around every corner... and, as time goes on, the strange and mysterious are becoming familiar - and, sometimes, they're welcomed. Character Basics Facts • Only one person on the island knows her full name. • She seems to have aged a slight bit more than a year after the raising. • As Dock Manager, she oversees everything that leaves or comes to the island, regardless of whether or not it is trade. Rumors "If anyone on the island can drink a giant under the table, it's that lass. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even eat food." -Darrin, The Rusty Tavern Barkeep. "I'd suggest the Argonian Purple fer' any o' you hoity-toity pricks out there. This Pink be knowin' 'er weed, like I be knowin' yer ma!" - Squib, Local yob.